


Puzzles

by sacredrose



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredrose/pseuds/sacredrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta explains why he loves puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! First off I want to say thank you for reading my fic. I haven't written anything in years so I'm a little rusty! On that note I am definitely open to constructive criticism. Please feel free to contact me if you have any thoughts or suggestions regarding anything I write. I hope you enjoy this little short story. Let me know what you think!

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


**"Puzzles"**

Katniss hates puzzles. She thinks they're a stupid waste of time. I've tried to explain to her numerous times why puzzles are quite the opposite but she still doesn't quite understand. I just finished a great one the other day. It was the sun setting into a beautiful romantic horizon. When I showed it to her she just sighed and told me that if I really wanted to look at a sunset I should just go outside and watch one. I just smiled an laughed. 

See, puzzles are more than just a game to me. They're more than just a way to keep my hands busy when my head is swimming and It's all I can do to not scream or punch something. No, puzzles are a symbol of my whole existence in this crazy world of ours. Each day I wake up thinking. Most days my mind doesn't stops long enough for me to relax. I've been through so much in my very short life. I've almost died...I don't even know how many times. I'm currently sporting a fake leg and I'm littered with scars from head to toe. If you ask me where I got them, I could tell you where every one of them came from. My doctor says I suffer from something called PTSD. That stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Not many people have been through what Katniss and I have been through and lived to feel the way we feel. We all handle our PTSD differently. Our friend Haymitch drinks himself stupid every day. There were a couple of people from District 6 who became Morphlings just to numb it all away. Katniss tends to internalize her emotions and pretend like nothing bothers her. As a result she has horrible nightmares. Most nights she wakes up in a cold sweat screaming. She doesn't always tell me what they're about and I never push her too. I have nightmares, but not like she does. 

Oh, sorry, I'm going off track... Let me get back to puzzles and why I'm writing any of this at all. Bear with me just another minute or two and I promise I'll get to the point. 

Puzzles... Have you ever put a puzzle together and noticed how some pieces fit together perfectly? Some times you can see the pieces are meant to fit together but there's that tiny little space that shows the imperfection in its creation. Well some how, we fit together...Katniss and I. We're like two pieces of a giant puzzle. I know what you're thinking... you're thinking that next I’m going to say how we're those two pieces that are perfectly matched...but you're wrong. You see, we're not perfect by any means. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I'd like to be those two puzzle pieces that some how fit perfectly but when it comes down to it...I'm happy simply being those two slightly warped, not quite perfect puzzle pieces as long as it means that I can remain attached to her for the rest of my life. 

“Peeta what are you doing?” Katniss asks as she flops down on the couch next to me.  
“Writing.” I answer as I close the note book I'd been writing in and set it down on the end table.  
“What about?” She asks as she leans her head on my shoulder. 

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me. It's at that moment that I feel it. The closeness. The one thing that makes us both complete. It's being this close that helps calm me down when I'm having an episode or when Katniss is having one of her nightmares. That perfect but imperfect completeness that always leaves me feeling warm inside. 

“Puzzles” I answer vaguely.  
“Sounds boring” she replies as she closes her eyes. 

I chuckle lightly and close my eyes. In the background I can hear the soft crackle of the fire going in the fireplace. If I could stay like this forever I would. Just, her and I...2 imperfect but perfectly matched puzzle pieces.


End file.
